To Begin Anew
by MarinaWrote
Summary: What happens when the Gladers, Group B, and Group C reach the last paradise? A slightly AU version of what happens after The Death Cure.
1. Chapter One: An Introduction

A/N: Hello readers! So first things first, I changed some things, Teresa still died, Brenda never kissed Thomas. There is a Group C, it's an equally mixed group of boys and girls. Only two people in Group C died, my OC's telepathy partner and a girl named Charlotte (Chuck's equivalent). Oh and my OC is a bit different, you'll find out why in this chapter. So without further ado:

* * *

**To Begin Anew: **Chapter One: An Introduction

We've been here, at the last remaining paradise for ten days now. All of the buildings and supplies belonging to a town were already here, so all that left for us to do was organize and settle into our strange new home.

The day after we arrived, Minho found several maps of the area in a gas station and letter from Ava Paige in what appeared to be a Capitol building. The letter explained that WICKED had constructed a very large manmade island in the safest region of the world for the immunes. It also detailed that they were able to manipulate the climates so that every portion of the island mirrors a certain region of Earth. They did not however, construct a desert as they felt it would be in bad taste after having made us suffer The Scorch.

On the third day we sorted out jobs and housing in a meeting with all the immunes, Minho, Brenda, a girl from Group C named Amelia, and myself were elected as government officials. Frypan and his cooks are operating a café, the other restaurant facilities will probably be used in a few years as the population rises. The Med-jacks are running the hospital. Gally has assembled a construction company, in case there is a need for it. They've also created a farm and a ranch for the animals. We've designated an area for an outdoor farmer's market. Other people work in the various retail shops and in manufacturing. We even have a school for the younger immunes. It took a few days to get everything running smoothly, but now it feels like we really have created a town.

As for housing, there are thousands of houses, each one looks different, but all of them are the same size and have the same number of rooms. All of the houses are fully furnished and well decorated. It seems odd now, having decorations, when we barely had a few necessities. Even though there's enough room for everyone to have their own house, several people have opted to share houses with their friends.

It feels like we've finally returned to normalcy, although to be fair, normalcy isn't something we really ever experienced. It's oddly peaceful and it's sort of nice, but the lack of chaos makes it difficult push aside thoughts of grief. I really miss Teresa, I wish she was here now to see this place, I wish I could talk to her again, I'd tell her that I love her and that I understand why she did what she did, but I can't do any of that now. Losing her feels like losing a limb and I constantly feel her absence.

* * *

A/N: this chapter was meant to be a super short introduction that provided some background information, I only mentioned my OC once, but she becomes a major of the story next chapter. I also put in the whole bit about Teresa because it parallels what happened to my OC. Thanks for reading! Oh and please review!


	2. Chapter Two: First Encounter

A/N: Hello readers! So I lied in the first chapter, sorry. I said I was going to explain why my OC is a bit different in that chapter but I never did. It'll happen in this chapter though!

* * *

**To Begin Anew: **Chapter Two: First Encounter

"Listen shank, all I'm saying is that you've been moping around since the day we got here and quite frankly, it's annoying." Minho said. I haven't been moping around since we got here, what's his problem?

Brenda chimed in, "That's not what he means, he's worried about you, hell we're all worried about you. You haven't been the same since well, you know."

"Okay. Fine, I haven't been the same since Teresa died, so what? She was my best friend and I'm not getting over that anytime soon, so why don't the two of you just leave me alone?" I snapped.

"We'll leave you alone, but I just think you need to talk to someone who understands what it's like is all." Minho replied.

"Oh, and who do you suppose knows what it feels like? Do you want to know what it feels like? It feels like getting one of your legs cut clean off, you know it's supposed to be there, but it's not and you don't stop feeling its absence." I replied.

"Well, then find yourself a prosthetic." Brenda said.

"What?" Minho and I asked simultaneously.

"You heard me. What do amputees do after they've lost a limb? They get it replaced. Sure it's never going to be the same, but it's better than nothing. Talk to Aris or Amelia, both of their telepathy partners died, they know what it's like."

"Yeah, because he's totally going to talk to Aris about his feelings." Was Minho's sarcastic reply.

"I'm with Minho on this, I mean Aris is cool and all, but I'm just going to talk to him about all of that." I said.

Brenda rolled her eyes, "There's always Amelia."

"I don't really know her." I say.

"So? Just talk to her." Brenda rolled her eyes again.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes." Brenda and Minho say in unison.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I told you to." Brenda answers.

"Because you told me to? Really? Do you not have a better reason than that? I asked and Minho laughed.

"I don't need a better reason, you'll thank me later." Brenda answered.

"Alright fine. I'll talk to her."

* * *

So Brenda and Minho want me to replace Teresa with Amelia, what's all that about? How can they possibly expect me to do that? And they've been hanging around each other an awful lot, I wonder whats going on with them? Actually, now that I think about it, I really don't want to know what's going on with them.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" an annoyed voice sounds.

"Oh sorry." I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"Well obviously you weren't paying attention, otherwise you wouldn't have bumped into me." A rather peeved girl who I recognized to be Amelia spoke.

Wait a second, "I didn't say that aloud, did I?"

"No, you didn't. You thought it." Amelia replied.

"Well I didn't project that to you, so how the hell did you know I thought it?" okay I'm really confused now.

"Okay well you know how people only use ten percent of their brain capacity? well telepathic people like us can use a little more than that, but well I can actually use about seventy percent. I don't usually read people's minds because it's incredibly rude, but sometimes I just do it without realizing it. So I'm really sorry about that complete invasion of privacy, it won't happen again, probably." Amelia answered, okay that kind of makes sense.

"Well that's interesting." I reply.

"Interesting, seriously? Call it what it is, freaky, annoying, mildly terrifying, which ever you prefer." She says sarcastically. Oh great, I have another Minho to deal with.

"Hey! I am no Minho, I mean I'd like to think that we're at least a little different." She replied.

"I thought you said you wouldn't read my mind again?" I joked.

"I believe that my exact words were 'it won't happen again, probably.'" She smiled. Wow. Just wow. How did I not notice how absolutely beautiful she is? She has very distinct facial features, like she might be of Indian or Persian descent.

"Um... Thanks? While I do appreciate the gesture, would you please quit ogling at me? It's creepier than me being able to read minds is." She responded.

"Oh uh, sorry. I just... I don't know."

"That's okay, I know what you mean actually, it's like when you see a person and you just can't look away, no matter how much you want to." She replied.

"Well actually it's not like that, I don't really want to look away." I mentally kicked myself. Well that was cringe worthy. In fact, that was the worst line in the history of one-liners.

She's laughing, at me. Awesome. "You'd be surprised to know that that was actually not the worst line in the history of one-liners."

"Will you quit doing that?! And really? What's the worst one? Because that one was awful."

"I actually didn't read your mind that time, I promise. Your facial expression said it all and maybe I'll tell you the worst one someday."

"Oh. Someday? Why not now?" I asked.

"Because it's really that bad, it's not the sort of thing you tell a random person in casual conversation." She answered.

"Well I'm not a random person, we work together." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but this is the first time I've spoken to you, so you're still a fairly random person, but I'll tell you eventually."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that." I laughed.

"Eventually." She replied as she walked away.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Should I alternate view points? Please let me know and thank you for reading!


End file.
